The Death Diary
by TheOnlyMeThereIs
Summary: Hi, my name is Akimoto Yori, and I am dead. I am also in the process of writing The Death Diary- a collection of death stories starring the poor souls who inhabit the afterlife. Warning- morbid. Please do read, and leave a constructive review at the bottom:) Rated T for drug abuse, violence, swearing and dark themes:D
1. Chapter 1: Hi

Chapter One: Hi

Hi.

My name is Akimoto Yori, and I am dead.

I know this because I am currently writing in the afterlife, in a poky little bathroom in one of the schools dorms.

I won't go into much detail about myself; I am, after all, only a narrator, but you should know this…

The one thing I have believed in all my life is that everyone has a story to tell. Now that I am dead, I have taken it upon myself to be the one to document the story behind the deaths of every person in this damned afterlife. Thus I created The Death Diary. It sounds a little creepy, I know, but trust me it is nothing like those voodoo books or hate lists- this is simply a collection of death-stories.

So enjoy the stories, review at the end of each chapter please, and not just with meaningless compliments, I would quite like to know what I could improve on etc. Also, if there are any SSS members whose tales you would like to hear of, or if you have knowledge of their deaths which you would like to be included in this diary, just PM me.

Thanks:)


	2. Chapter 2: Hinata

_Yori's Note: I know Hinata's life story is already quite well known, but we never do find out how he dies. This will only be a short tale just to finish off Hinata's story, because I think he deserves a full explanation, don't you?_

* * *

Chapter Two: Hinata

"I have nothing to say to him."

"He ruined all of our efforts over the last three years."

"What a bad luck charm."

"Don't say too much, he hasn't even moved since we got back."

"I'm worried about him; I'll ask senpai what to do."

_Their voices were muffled, as if they were talking through cotton wool. All I could think of was the ball. It was a simple fly ball to second. All our chances rested on that one simple fly ball to second. And I missed it._

"Yo." Hinata turned and saw his upper-classman and fellow club member stood leaning against the lockers to his right. "I heard what happened. What a bummer." He said sympathetically. "Must be harsh for you."

Hinata bowed his head shamefully, avoiding his senpai's eyes just as he had been avoiding the eyes of his team mates since the end of the match.

"What you need right now is…" he reached into his back pocket and pulled something out. "This, right?"

Hinata looked nervously at the small pill in the older boy's hand, not really wanting to take it, but sorely tempted.

"It's all good; don't think too hard about it." He said, coaxing Hinata with his soothing words. "Just try it out. It'll calm your nerves."

He stared at the white pill for a little more, trying to decide between the angel and the devil sat on either shoulder. Should he take it? Should he turn it down? Fuck it.

Hinata reached out with a slightly trembling hand and took the pill from the outstretched palm before him, no questions asked. In one quick action, it was inside him. Shit. He'd really done it.

* * *

Two hours later saw him, head in the toilet bowl, bringing up the insides of his stomach. The morphine pill had induced a sense of euphoria, a release from his pain that he had never experienced before. But then he had crashed, and he had never felt worse.

"You okay, son?" his father called through the bathroom door.

"Yeah, food poisoning I think- or maybe a bug going round." Hinata called back.

* * *

The next morning, the supplier of the pill, a boy named Tomoko, approached Hinata with a lopsided grin on his face. Despite his attempts to avoid him, Hinata ended up walking straight towards him, attempting a return smile. It wasn't until he was a few feet away and there was no return did Hinata realize that Tomoko was with several of his friends; big, burly lads with huge muscles and sneers that could turn the most confident of people into a trembling wreck.

"Hinata! How was it?"

"Uh, great, I guess." Hinata replied unsurely.

"That means he crashed pretty hard huh." One of the thugs sneered to the others.

Hinata felt himself begin to blush, but managed to control himself.

"Hey, don't be hard on him; it was his first pill. We all felt low as shit after ours!" Tomoko scolded the teasers. "So anyway Hinata, we, well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow night? I'm having a house party and you seem a sound guy. We also need the numbers so if you could come it'd be great!"

At Hinata's hesitation, the others began to smirk and nudge each other, making fun of his nervousness to accept.

"Yeah, okay, what time?" He agreed, hunching his shoulders in an attempt to make himself look bigger.

"Great! I told you he'd come," Tomoko added to his mates, "Half seven, you know the place. Oh, and bring your own drinks."

* * *

Saturday night came around faster than Hinata had anticipated. At half six he went downstairs to tell his mother he was sleeping out at a friend's house and on his way back to his room, stole into the kitchen and snuck a bottle of whiskey out of his father's spirits cupboard. Then he threw on his best jeans and a designer top he'd received last Christmas and headed out to the party.

* * *

"Hinata! In you come man, everyone's right through there." Tomoko greeted him, his eyes already rolling and his speech already slurred. He had obviously drinking prior to the starting time.

Hinata followed Tomoko's directions and found himself in a large, open-plan room crawling with wasted teenagers.

"Hey, it's Hinata!" it was one of the boys from yesterday. He pushed his way through the crowd and held his hand out to Hinata. When the nervous boy took it, he found himself being pulled into a brutal hug and a strong hand thumping his back.

"You got drinks?" another asked him sloppily.

"Uh, yeah, just this." Hinata showed him the golden bottle.

"Shit man, you're gonna be mortal if you down that, rest of us are just on stubbies."

As the night progressed and the whiskey lessened, Hinata found he couldn't walk straight or talk right. He had been sat on his own for the most part of the evening, bar a half an hour space where he had found himself talking to an older girl. Then her boyfriend had taken her upstairs and Hinata hadn't seen her since.

"Hey, Hinata!" it sounded like Tomoko. "You coming hotbox with us?"

"Yeah, okay." He agreed, not even knowing what hotbox was and letting the whiskey speak for him.

"Nice man, this way."

Hinata was led to a wooden shed at the bottom of Tomoko's garden. He and four others went inside and locked the door, finding somewhere to sit amongst the rakes and brooms. Then one of them lit up a joint.

Within minutes the whole shed was filled floor to ceiling with the fumes, creeping inside Hinata's throat and choking him. It took a while to get used to, after al,l he had never smoked in his life, but after a while Hinata was used to inhaling the smoke without coughing. A strange euphoria began to take root in his brain, a feeling that he was floating on a cloud somewhere, and nothing could hurt him. He leant back against the shed wall and closed his eyes.

"What are we doing? Where's Bob?" Tomoko mumbled, pulling his phone out of his back pocket and clicking onto music player. Soon, Bob Marley's lulling voice was filling the small box and Hinata smiled to himself. The slow paced, off beat song was perfect. This was true happiness…

One month later

"Hey, party at mine Hinata, you coming?" it was Kyo, one of Tomoko's, and now Hinata's friends.

"Yeah, but I'll have to sneak out, my mum found the pot in my closet."

"Okay mate, well you'd better be there, I got the pills off my dealer, so we'll be rolling tonight."

It was a Friday night, and most of Hinata's class would be revising for the big exam on Monday, but not him. He would be at Kyo's house with his new friends, popping small, pink ninja pills, then dancing and laughing in his own utopia. That night, as he did every weekend, Hinata snuck out of the house and pocketed some of his mum's money on the way. He could easily get one of his older friends to buy him stubbies from the local off license.

He arrived at Kyo's house, a crate in each hand, and was immediately greeted warmly by the host.

"Here man, drop it now, most of us have already."

Hinata took the ecstasy pill from Kyo's palm and in one swift movement threw it down his neck. The effects would not kick in for a while, but in about half an hour he would feel high as a kite and would 'love' everyone in the room.

"Nice, stick your cans in the fridge, I saved you a space."

"Thanks man."

Hinata put away both crates after taking out two stubbies to get started with. He cracked open the metal ring of one, and set the other down on the table. Then he went to join the party…

One hour later

"Shit, Tomoko, I can't see an f'ing thing!" Hinata shouted to his friend.

"You'll be right, just sit it out. Side-effects can be nasty."

"No I'm being serious. And I'm in, like, a bubble!"

"Seriously Hinata, you'll be fine! Don't you go crying to your mummy about this, you'll get us all in shit!"

Hinata followed his friend's instructions and made his way slowly to a sofa, being shoved by dancers a few times but finally making it. As soon as he sat down, however, he feel the sudden urge to throw up. Running out of the front door, Hinata made it partially down the street before bringing up half the contents of his stomach. He stood up, his eyesight still as bad as if he was sat in a pitch-black room.

Then he heard it. The sound of a million ants crawling towards him. He opened his eyes and saw them. They were huge, the size of cats, and they were all running towards him. Crying out, he began to run away, at full speed, not caring where he was headed! They were catching up! They were almost upon him! There! Ahead! He saw the river! It was just across the highway! If he jumped in there the ants couldn't swim after him, right?

Hinata ran at his fastest towards railing, looking only ahead as he crossed the bustling road. Looking only at the river as the truck came hurtling towards him. Not hearing the desperate screeching of the brakes as the driver panicked and attempted to force the vehicle to a stop. Not even noticing when his body smashed against the front of the truck and was thrown across the highway…


	3. Chapter 3: TK

_Yori's note: There is some speculation concerning TK's death due to his not-very-talkative manner. This may be why there are several rumors about him, such as he was an American who fell in love with a Japanese girl etc, but since he doesn't actually know any English, I thought I'd investigate for myself and this is what I found out…_

* * *

"Master, it is time to get up."

Takenaka Kin stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes. He lay completely immobile for a few seconds, then jumped, literally, out of bed and bounced to the toilet. Today was an extra special day: it was the day his little sister would arrive from America. Takenaka Kazume lived with their mother in the US after Kin's mother and father divorced eight years ago, and only visited once a year at Christmas, and apart from weekly phone calls, the two siblings did not speak to each other. She had been ill the year previous and had not been able to fly, and so Kin had not seen his beloved sister in two years.

He quickly pulled on his best clothes and ruffled his long blonde hair before looking in the mirror and heading downstairs. Kazume would be here any minute, and he wanted to be the one to personally greet her. In the hall were two rows of maids lined up at either side of the door and the Takenaka's butler waiting by the door. Merely a few minutes later, the loud chime of a bell sounded, and the two huge, wooden doors were opened.

"Kin!" taking him by surprise, Kazume ran through the door and leapt into his arms.

Kin was shocked to see how tall and slender his sister had become, but nevertheless spun her in a circle, as was custom for them to do every year. She laughed, and Kin put her gently back on her feet.

"How are you onee-chan?" she asked brightly, her eyes shining with delight.

"A little bogged down with studies, but other than that… how are _you_?"

"Fantastic!" she beamed, "I have some good news!"

Kin smiled, encouraging her, and she took a deep breath.

"I got into a stage school! It's like a boarding school but you do extra-curricular lessons on dancing, acting and singing, and it's said to be one of the best on America! I'll be away from mother in New York, but guess what?"

"Wow! I- uh, what?" Kin asked, amazed.

"It's almost right next to Broadway! AND every year, just before Christmas, the school puts on a show in the main theatre where all the students are involved and there are auditions for the main role and there are talent spotters and all sorts there and- and if I get spotted… who knows where I could end up?!" Kazume reminded Kin of an eager little puppy, wagging her tail and panting as she relayed her good news.

"That's amazing Kazume! You'll soon be showing even my dancing up!" he joked, poking her in the ribs.

"Ooh," she joked back, smiling, "Now that'd be hard, even for me!"

They both laughed.

"Come on, it's breakfast time, I'm starving!" Kin took Kazume's hand and led her into the dining hall, where dozens of maids and servants were hurrying to serve the morning meal. "And when we've finished, I might even treat you to a few new dance moves!" he winked.

* * *

"Hey Kin, I've got a new nickname over there now!" Kazume smiled over her breakfast.

"What? Is it better or worse than Kazoom?" he laughed.

"Shut up, that was only because… anyway, they call me TK!"

Kin paused.

"Why?"

"Because half the kids at my school can't pronounce… well can't be bothered to pronounce my real name, so they've taken my initials and-"

"I got the initials part! Well, do you like it?"

"Yeah, and I was thinking, since we both have the same initials, maybe we could call each other TK? That'd be cool!"

"Cool…" Kin tried out the new word. Kazume came out with loads of random American words, and he liked to save them and use them himself, although half the time he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Well, shall we? And don't start using cool like you did 'dancing in the shadows' that time, it's embarrassing!"

"Yeah, okay then, 'TK', and don't you call your onee-chan embarrassing! This TK's the coolest boy in town, you know!"

* * *

It was time for Kazume to go home. A large, black car drove up the drive and waited at the bottom of the steps for her.

"I'll see you next year then Kazume," Kin said, trying his hardest to hold back the tears.

"Yes… and then it will be me teaching you how to dance!"

They embraced, neither wanting to let go.

"Don't forget that spin I showed you, I bet you'll impress all your teachers with that!" a small sob broke through Kin's lips, cracking his voice halfway through his words.

"Trust you to be making jokes, even at a time like this!" Kazume sobbed.

"Kazume, m'lady, we have to leave or you'll miss your flight…"

_8 months later_

"Hi, it's TK!" an excitable voice shouted down the phone.

"Kazume? I mean, TK? Why are you ringing so early in the morning… and it's not even a Sunday!" Kin yawned.

"Well I am sorry Mr. Grumpy! But I have something important to tell you!"

"Go on then, and hurry up so I can go back to bed!"

"Well… you know I told you about the Christmas Broadway show?"

"Yeah… I'm listening…"

"Well… I auditioned for a part, and went to look this morning and… guess who got the lead role?"

"No! Really? Wow! That's so, wait, _cool_!"

"Have you been saying that all year? And yes! It's me! And guess what else? I can get two tickets for the show, and I asked mother if you could come, and she said yes! She said she'll pay for your ticket and you can come and stay here for a week this year!"

"I'd love to! Thanks 'TK', but does this mean I have to practice my dancing again?"

"Great! And yes but… do you only dance for me? I thought you danced all year round!" Kazume joked.

"No, only during a certain week at Christmas." Kin joked back.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your beauty sleep, mother will post the plane ticket sometime next week and I'll see you in four months' time!"

_Four months later_

"Kin!" Kazume shouted. Kin picked her up and spun her around. "What's with the headband-over-your-eyes look?" she asked, peering at his face.

"I'm not sure, I've been doing it for a while now. How are you?"

"Well it suits you, and great! I'm so excited for tomorrow night!" Kazume sang.

"So am I! You'll be great!" Kin beamed down at his little sister. He noticed she had begun to wear make-up. His baby sister; she had grown up so fast…

"TK I'm so nervous! I think I'm going to be sick!" Kazume fretted, almost in tears as she waited in the hall for her driver to arrive.

"Just don't think about it, here, how about I take your mind off it?" he offered.

"How?" Kazume asked, narrowing her eyes.

"By… dancing in the shadows! To 'knockin' on heaven's door' by Bob Dylan, it's one of your favorites, right?"

Kazume just laughed as Kin put the song on his music player and began to do a funny dance right before her in the hall. By the end of the song, she was almost doubled over in laughter.

"Promise me one thing, TK," she said to him, finally recovering from her laughter. "Never stop dancing!"

"I won't, now go on, that's your car, and I'll see you after the show."

He waved as Kazume ran down the drive and got in the car. It was a few hours until the start of the show, and he had an errand to run first…

* * *

"Mother, I'm back."

"Kin! Where did you go again?" his mother asked, glancing at the clock on the wall, "You only just made it back!"

"I went to get something special for Kazume." He explained, "It's a necklace to remind her of me."

"That's so sweet son, but hurry and get changed…"

* * *

An hour later, they were at the theatre, and Kin and his mother joined the queue outside. Suddenly, a masked man walked past and whisked his mother's clutch handbag, before running away into the dark night!

"Oh no! That had the tickets in! And my money and phone and- what do we do?!" she panicked, staring in horror at her empty hand.

Without a second thought, TK jumped the rope containing the crowd and gave chase. Being a fast runner, I did not take him long to catch up with the thief, but by that time, the thug had met up with some of his other friends, and now Kin found himself alone, facing a group of five armed criminals.

"Give me that back!" He shouted in the best English he could, his heart pumping a mile a minute.

They just laughed. "What, this?" one asked, holding up the black clutch bag, "Why do you want it so badly anyway? There's not even that much cash in it."

"M-my sister's tickets- the show tickets- I have to see her!"

This made them laugh even harder. "Well, you'll have to give us a show first if you want those tickets! Try dancing."

Kin did as he was told, and performed the same dance he had done for Kazume earlier. The thugs were almost doubled over, especially when he began to spout things like 'dancing in the shadows' and 'dive into your body'.

"Now try dancing with only one leg." One said.

He aimed his gun and shot one of Kin's legs. He fell to the ground, yelping and clutching his bleeding limb. The necklace in its box, that had been in his pocket, fell out and rolled away from him into the shadows of the alley.

"Aw, no tickets for you then boy."

Kin tried his hardest to get up and dance, but all he could muster in the end was a pathetic arm movement. The five men laughed even harder at him, then one of them spat in his face.

"Fucking rich boy. What gives you the right to have so much money? And you can't even dance."

_I just want to see my sister perform, I haven't wanted anything more in my life, I just want to see her dance and sing and act! _Kin thought desperately. _If only I could have that bag back!_

"Please!" he begged, "Please!"

Just then, the faint sound of sirens could be heard, getting louder and louder.

"Shit! Shoot the boy and run!" one of the men shouted.

The thief spat in Kin's face one last time, aimed his gun and fired, shooting Kin in the stomach. TK cried out in agony, knowing it was not long before he was dead.

If only he could have seen Kazume perform… if only he could have…

_Just promise me one thing…_

Kazume's voice was suddenly in his head.

_Never stop dancing… TK… never stop dancing…_

"I won't Kazume…" he whispered to himself.

_Never stop dancing…_


	4. Chapter 4: Yuri

_Yori's Note: It may not be hard for you to believe that Yori was a hard 'find', if you will. She was completely unwilling to open up about her death past what we already know, but I eventually managed to scrounge the information I needed. And so, enjoy…_

* * *

_I lost everything dear to me in the space of 30 minutes…_

_Humans don't have the patience to wait even 10 minutes for something…_

I got up and went straight downstairs. There was no bowl on the side as it usually was. Strange. I got one out and poured myself a bowl of cereal. Where were my siblings? They were usually-

I put the bowl down on the table and went back to bed.

**The next day…**

I opened my eyes and shut them immediately. There was no point in even moving. Millions of bitter comments whirled around my head as they had the night and day before.

_It was all my fault. If only I had known what to do. If I hadn't wasted time. If I had just saved them._

I rolled over and curled up in a ball of despair.

**One month later…**

I was getting up now, and going to school, although I didn't see the point in learning when I didn't even want to be alive. What kind of sister lets her three younger siblings die? What kind of God lets that sort of thing happen? I spend my days wallowing in self-loathing and my nights crying and shaking.

I speak in blunt sentences and only when spoken to. I have no friends. I have no family.

**One year later…**

The police have finally given up. They managed to track down one of the murderers, but he committed suicide after receiving a tip off that the cops were on to him. Without his knowledge there was no other way of tracking down the others. They could only find one set of DNA in the house, and all evidence has long since been swept away, my mother with it. She left us little more than two months ago, choosing to end her life at the muzzle of a gun rather than live and face the reality. She even forgot I was still alive after a time, though I guess that's what staying in bed and staring at the ceiling all day will do for you. Or maybe she didn't even count me as her own child anymore. Maybe she mentally disowned me out of hatred because I failed to save my younger sisters and brother. I don't blame her. I mentally disowned myself about a year ago too.

At least my father remains with me, but only out of a sense of obligation. He doesn't even speak with me anymore. Ever since we moved out of the house, he has been getting progressively worse, and took to drinking away his pains about six months ago. Now that he doesn't have my mother to care for anymore, he doesn't bother spending even one minute of the day sober, and begins his assault on his body from as early as eight in the morning.

I recently started middle school. Not that he cared. It was left for the school to sort me out with a uniform after I explained my situation to them. Turning up on my first day in too-small clothes made sure I had no friends from the start, and beginning the next day in my new uniform that smelled strongly of spirits did not aid my cause. I just want to die. I wish it had been me that had died on that day and not my siblings. I would gladly switch places with them. I would give anything to have managed to find something to satisfy the burglars, and for them to have left.

If not that, then for them to have spared my younger brother and sisters and shot me instead. Or if I had jumped in front of the bullet and saved them. That way they could have grown up with me in their memory, saying 'can you remember our brave elder sister Yuri? Do you remember the day she died protecting us? She will always be in our hearts. She gave up her life for us…'

But the bitter truth is that they won't ever say that. In fact they won't ever say anything ever again because they are gone. And it is my fault.

**One month later…**

I hate my father.

The little bastard sold them out. They are dead and he sold their memory. They're only just a year gone, and he sold them to the press.

Awareness my arse.

It was the money he wanted.

I found out via my peers at school. One day I went to school as normal, head bowed, body hunched up small, and felt something whiz past my ear. I chanced a glance and just managed to duck in time to avoid the second can being thrown in my direction. Following the line of flight, I traced the can back to a group of boys a couple of years older than me staring at me. I ducked my head and carried on. All day, all I got were stares and dirty glances, even people moving away from me in the dinner queue. Then, finally, after running to my sensei for advice, I found out the cause of people's hate.

It was only then that I saw the article.

**BURGLARS KILL THREE YOUNG CHILDREN WHEN OLDER SISTER REFUSES TO PRODUCE GOODS  
Ex-father of four tells of how his oldest daughter was caught in a life-and-death game… and refused to play.**

I couldn't even bring myself to read the article. Below the heading was a huge picture of me and my three siblings from about a month before they died. It broke my heart to look upon their faces once more, and to see how happy we used to be.

How dare he exploit them! And how dare he make me out to be this, this-

I burst into a fit of hysterical sobbing…

**One week later…**

Yesterday the inevitable happened. Someone posted a burning letter through our letterbox, setting the whole house on fire. The flames eventually spread to my father's spirit cupboard. To cut a long story short, we are now homeless. And my dad has no alcohol, and hardly any money because the money he got from the article went straight on booze. I can't even look at him.

The next day, I had to go to school feeling like I had just crawled out from underneath a rock. My clothes were crumpled and dirty and my hair was greasy and rat-tailed. I spent the day being abused and ignored by the rest of my class and school. Even the teachers couldn't look me in the eye. It seemed everyone believed the magazine, and consequently hated me. It's not like I had any friends to stick up for me, and my constant depressive mood probably confirmed it for everyone anyway.

**Two weeks later…**

Well, father's followed mother. He stole five bottles of pure vodka from the local off-license and downed them all within the space of half an hour. I have no sympathy for him. But now…

Now I really do have nothing. Just over a year ago I had two happy, healthy, hard working parents, a big house and lots of possessions and three younger siblings. I had everything. And now I have nothing. Not even a home. What is the point in life? What is the point in trying when all God does is sits on His mighty throne and takes everything from you one at a time. My death is inevitable. One day I will die. It is certain. But I can guarantee God will make me suffer. I know he won't let me die until I have lived out an entire life span of misery, regret and hatred.

Well screw God. This will be my first act of rebellion. This is my final moment. And my final thought is this: I did everything I could and it still wasn't enough. So fuck you God, I will do everything I can to tear down your 'throne' and rewrite your rules because _this _is not fair.

* * *

_Yori's Note: I know many believe Yuri did not commit suicide because she states it strongly, but I was always suspicious of her denial, and after a little digging uncovered this. Yuri also told me that she 'definitely did not throw herself off a cliff', which makes me think she did, although I will leave that to your own beliefs. Other than that, she refused to tell me the way in which she killed herself._


End file.
